To the Moon and Back
by LoveLaysDying
Summary: AU where Dirk and Dave are twins. These twins do what they shouldn't, and face life consequences for their actions... Chapters are non-chronological i.e. presented out of order. Eventual explicit Stridercest content. Dirk / Dave Strider!
1. Enterprise

**A/N: There will be seven chapters, submitted out-of-order. Is this the third chapter in the timeline, or perhaps is it the fifth...?**

Good feelings seldom last long. It's not their duration, though, that marks them. No, it's how well you appreciate them, savour them. Dirk's hand crept to Dave's. Pinkie outstretched, it poked Dave's hand. The response was astronomical: Dave clutched his twin's hand. They sat there, holding hands, in peace. Together, they felt…good.

"I'm sorry, Dirk." Dave said finally. Dirk didn't answer. Instead, the golden blond twin leaned his head against Dave's shoulder. His head was heavy…crying tends to leave a certain kind of heaviness in your head and on your conscience.

"What can you do," He spoke up after Dave turned his head, slightly, so his cheek was against Dirk's forehead. It had been forever since he felt that silky, stiff mane.

"Nothing, really…it's not hopeless, though." The wind was cool and calm. It came at the perfect angle too – the direction in which it blew kept from messing up their hair parts. Dirk's hair was rather defiant any ways, sticking up by itself, enforced further with spray.

"It's really not." Dirk agreed. His eyes were looking forward, steady and strong. And yet, relaxed too…he was tired. Dave was too, Dirk felt it. They were two tired twins who only wanted to stay together. Were they in love…? Was it real…?

"We'll be on our own soon one day…not like we're stuck with our parents," Dave mused. His gaze, a tad bleary, shifted downwards. With his left hand, the hand not entwined with Dirk's, he reached forward and thumbed the rough surface they were sitting on. They were sitting on the roof of their abode. It was for privacy's sake; it was a respite so they could talk to one another, heart to heart. No hovering authority, no pressed time.

"Exactly – we have our lives ahead of us." Dirk allowed his eyelids to lower…behind those oh so pointed shades, his orange eyes vanished. "For now, we just have to be good little boys." That was said with a sound of defeat, rare for Dirk.

"I'll still visit every weekend, and every day I can in between." Dave tried to cushion Dirk from his defeat. Dave could imagine it now…rolling up each Friday in his mother's car, hopping out before it came to a full stop…running…running to Dirk.

"I'll visit you too, you know. We don't always have to be here at dad's," Dirk nuzzled ever closer…his nose against Dave's shoulder, Dave's scent now permeating the air Dirk breathed. Dirk began, "Dave…?"

"What," Dave sat up straighter, glancing to the side, to Dirk. Before Dirk continued, he too sat up so he could face Dave directly. He swallowed hard…

"No matter what, we'll end up…well, together." He said seriously, wishfully, wearily. In that minute, they stared at one another. It was not awkward, it was not tense…it was but a simple, natural moment in their ever-changed lives that felt secure. Security was something neither had felt as of late. Seemingly, clearly, they needed one another to feel…safe.

"Yeah…" Dave leaned forward partway, and Dirk closed the remaining distance. When they heard the door knob turning, they pulled apart faster than a spectator would blink. Then their mother called to Dave, saying they were leaving in twenty minutes, Dirk and Dave already had a foot of space between.

"I don't hate them," Dave noted when the parent left them to solitude. He could understand where Mr. and Mrs. Strider were coming from…given what Dirk and his pale blond other half have been up to.

"Of course not…" Dirk confirmed. He did feel a pang of frustration, but he reasoned it off of his mind. "Even if they're trying to 'fix' us, it won't work. They're just…"

"Concerned parents," Dave couldn't help but feel the tingle of happiness in his stomach when he saw Dirk's lips, for a fleeting second, twitch up in a grin. Not because of what they were discussing, but because Dave could finish Dirk's sentence and it would still feel…right. It still felt good.

The sun was lowering…just hours ago, they were having dinner. In the lapse between then and now, their parents were talking over what the family psychologist had planned for the twins. And before all of that, Dirk was rushing around, in his best effort to stay covert, getting ready to see Dave again.

Even Dave was excited beyond belief, though not expressed overtly, to spend more than fifteen minutes with his love. Yesterday was good, seeing Dirk after so long, but today was better. They only had a total three hours to spend with one another and they were purely inseparable. Parent Striders knew the challenge before them given Dirk sat right outside the bathroom door when Dave had to excuse himself.

Suddenly, they were doing it again. Dave had shifted so he sat facing Dirk while Dirk resorted to simply turning. Their tongues danced, their lips braced…slowly their fingers found one another, and they touched, they rubbed, they held. When the time came, when the parent arrive to call Dave off, they would part…they would part knowing the impermanence of being separated. Soon enough, Dirk would once more be safely in Dave's arms again and Dave would be flush up against Dirk.

Their old life was over now, and a newer, different style was being thrust upon them. But the heavens be damned if Dave Strider and Dirk Strider let anything come between them.


	2. Delirum

"Augh, hurry up, I want hot water too." Dave called out. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, beside the bathroom. He was sitting in his boxers and a shirt, holding onto a towel. Dirk was inside the bathroom. The sounds of the shower drowned Dave out…mostly. Dirk simply didn't respond.

Dave could feel himself falling asleep again. "Why don't you come down and eat some breakfast, dearie?" His mother asked, stepping over Dave's legs and fiddling with her earrings. She was a tall, elegant woman. Beautiful too, except for maybe her eyes…they were a little too faded, a little too weary.

"No I can wait for Dirk," Dave said rubbing on eye. Unlike his mother, his eyes were beautiful. They were shining red, which was unbelievably unusual. His doctors and optometrists all labeled it at a symptom of subdued albinism. That also explained why Dave's hair was a soft shade of blond, unlike his mother and brother, whose hair was golden.

She probably answered him, but Dave couldn't hear her…he was asleep once more. Today was a big day for the twins: the family, for the long weekend, had planned to go to the amusement park one town over. Both of the twins were excited, but naturally, neither were expressive about it…at least…not expressive to anyone but one another. The parents expected them to run off, which was good. It left Mr. and Mrs. Strider alone time, which any couple needed.

"Go, s'your turn," Dirk said plainly. He stepped over Dave, Dave having fallen back. That's what you get for sleeping against a door that opened inwards.

"Aw, fuck off!" Dave covered his eyes with one hand and slapped what he could of Dirk. The slightly smaller of the two – it was only an inch – was wearing nothing under that towel…Dirk snickered and Dave, not new to sight of Dirk's junk, did too. Hopping up, he stepped into the bathroom to go about his business.

By the time Dave walked into the kitchen, hungry for sustenance, everything had gone cold; the bacon, the eggs, the pancakes, the toast…he saw two plates on the counter. "Why do I have two plates?" He asked, scooping them both up. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"One's mine," Dirk looked back from the couch. He was in the living space, which was connected the kitchen and foyer. It was sunken by two steps; the Strider household was open concept.

"You didn't need to wait for me I wouldn't mind," Dave said, bringing their meals over. While Dave practically splayed himself across the L-couch, Dirk sat with proper posture.

"Fuck you, it's not the same." Dirk replied, casually throwing about curse words as he always did. When Dave got comfortable, Dirk shifted over so two were leaning against one another. Dave's plate rested on his abdomen, and he used one arm to fork it in. The other? It came around Dirk's shoulders.

Dirk was dressed, but Dave was still in his towel. Playfully, Dave took an egg from the other's plate. Dirk tried to catch it, yet he was caught off guard and missed. Pausing, he went in for one of Dave's pancakes. Dave was prepared, however, and soon they were wrestling for the same fork. Pushing and shoving, twisting to face each other…the twins were soon grinning and telling one another to "fuck off", or to "go suck a dick it's mine."

Passing by to get another cup of coffee, their father simply shook his head. Before he left, though, he stopped and watched them with a certain uncertainty, a certain haunting worry that crept in the back of his mind ever since the twins turned fourteen. They were older now, and all the more touchy. It wasn't creepy, they were just being brothers, teenaged brothers…he reassured himself…teenaged brother wrestling one another, clashing for dominance, one only clad in a falling-off towel…

The pancake soon flopped off the fork onto Dave's face and Dirk sniggered. "Looks like I win," Dirk bit it, chewing what he could. After swallowing a bite and realizing Dave was trying to eat it too, he bit and raised it away from Dave.

"Oh my god it was my pancake Dirk" Dave complained and stretched his neck forward, getting some bites in as well. When it crumbled apart, they looked at one another and shared a brief laugh…Dirk smiled…Dave smiled…Dirk didn't move…and neither did Dave…

"I should go get dressed…" Dave said finally. Dirk jumped up and off the couch, letting pancake bits fall from his shirt.

"Yeah, right, get on that," He picked up their now cleaned plates, "I had forgotten you were naked," chuckling lightly. Perhaps that struck Dave wrong because he just gave Dirk a bemused grin.

"As if I bet you knew all along, it was totally your plan to get me in the nude," He teased, dodging a partially-devoured hardboiled egg thrown his way.

They were on the road now, the Strider family. '_By Tuesday, it will be storming heavily but it should clear up the day after. Expect clear skies today, but partial clouding tomorrow! Have a glorious weekend, back to you…' _the weather lady droned on, passing back to whoever was the radio announcer. "Hear that, boys? Clear skies today – we picked the right day to go." Their father glanced back in the rear view mirror.

Dave and Dirk were playing on their DSes or their PSPs or whatever it was kids had these days. Their mother hushed her husband, "There's no getting their attention now, dear," and it was true, after all. As the two raced one another or perhaps were battling they didn't respond to anything except one another. Either way, they were connected via their portables and they were enjoying their time.

What DID catch their attention, however, was their father announcing loudly, "WE'RE HEERE!" Dave dropped his game and looked out the window. He ignored Dirk's cry of, "Aw, why'd you do that, now you LET me win," and stared at the flashing colours, waving metal arms, and various signs, flags, and poles that denoted that it was a fair grounds.

Dirk closed the match, shut down his own game, and placed it aside in an orderly fashion. Crawling over to Dave's side of the car, he looked out to it as well, excitement building. They glanced at one another with smug smiles, nodding in agreement. Of what, no one would know but them.

The instant they pulled to a stop, before their father could even put the car in park, they were out, running to the ticket gates. Their mother had ordered passes online, so the family needn't wait in line. "Kids!" She called out, "You need the passes to get it!" To emphasize her point, she waved the stiff pieces of Bristol paper. They didn't stop, now pushing and trying to get ahead of one another. Well, at least the guy at admission will stop them.

By the time the lady and her man walked up, Dave and Dirk were already planning out their trip. First, they'll hit up the skydive, as a warm up, then they'll go on the swinging boats. After that, they'll go on the loop-y rollercoaster and then…she smiled at how cute her kids were being, handing their advance tickets to the guy. He wrapped a bracelet around the parents' wrists, unresponsive to the eagerness of the twins when it came their turn.

Unlocking the turnstile, he watched as they bolted off, smiling and waving at their parents. "Call us when you're hungry!" She shouted back, Dirk already focused on being the first one to their first ride. Dave waved back at her with his iPhone in hand before tucking it away and catching up to Dirk.

They had fun. The rides were fast, and Dave and Dirk miraculously kept their shades on for as long as possible. When Dirk had to catch Dave's shades, they decided it was time to pass off their eyewear to their parents. "Hey we need someone to hold our glasses I almost lost mine," Dave informed his mom, speaking a little loudly so as to be heard over the din of the place. Grabbing Dirk's hand, he led them off in hopes of navigating the park.

"Are you hungry yet?" Mr. Strider asked when his twins came running up to where he was sitting. Mrs. Strider was in line at a salad and health foods stand. His eyes flicked down to the pair of sunglasses thrown recklessly down. Looking back at his sons, he gave them a look…or he would have, but they were already bolting off. "Guess not, then!"

Mrs. Strider crinkled her nose at them, placing her and her husband's food on the bright yellow table. "They're such kids still," She said gaily.

"Yeah…" His smile, which was only half a smile in the first place, started to slip.

"What's the matter…?" She asked, her own grin shrinking by a molar or two.

"Do you ever feel they're…I don't know, a little too 'close'…?" He asked, dreading the thought of…

"Why, no, I don't…think so – what do you mean?" Taking her seat, she knew what he meant, but was almost in denial. Like him, the idea was in the back of her mind.

"They're always together, always holding hands or leaning on another or…touching in some way. And when they aren't, they're messaging one another or talking about each other. Does it…just ever strike you as odd?" He was reproachful.

"They've always been touchy…even since they were kids. You remember that one day after their first day of school, they would not stop hugging one another? We tried to get them to separate, but they refused, only holding one another tighter!" She tried to brush it off.

"Yes, I do remember. But they're no longer children…it isn't just, childhood innocence, love. Sometimes, I just…feel like it's not very natural," He looked her in the eye, and he saw it. She did know, she always knew, and like him, he was fearful. Fearful that their twins, ever beloved, were too close for twins. Their boundaries weren't that of brothers, but of something…more.

"We'll have a talk with them at home, later tonight, okay?" He nodded at her suggestion. Silently, they ate, too deep in thought about how to approach the issue.

A few hours had passed and the Strider twins were almost done riding every ride ever. As they walked around, pinkies linked, they looked for anything they haven't been on. "I don't know, Dirk, it seems like we're done,"

"The pamphlet says there are fifty-two rides and we've only been on fifty-one…"

"I still think you're creepy for keeping track but whatever,"

"And I think you're creepy for knowing that exactly how much time has passed, but, like you said, whatever,"

"I'm good with time what. Besides, I was off by ten minutes."

"Nine minutes,"

"Oh my god Dirk I swear,"

"What? What do you swear, Dave?"

"I swear, you're an insufferable prick,"

"Well I'm hurt, Dave. I thought that you would, after all these years, have developed knowledge of how sensitive I am…" Dirk went on to one of his longer rants when Dave stopped. Dirk stumbled to a stop when their pinkies unlinked, Dave having extended too far.

"Hey wait I don't want to go this far…" Dirk grabbed Dave's hand and lifted it, trying to re-hook their little fingers together.

"Dirk, look, we didn't ride that one, right?" Dave pointed to a HUGE red-orange roller coaster. Dirk looked up and his eyes widened slightly. In that moment, they were two twin Striders, adoring the sheer speed of the cart. If it weren't for the glare of the sun, they would have stood there longer, but when the screaming people on the ride vanished in the sunrays, the two twins ran off.

Before too long, they were taking their seats. The seats were puffy and padded. The restraints were puffy and padded too. "This ride was meant for us, Dirk, there are two seats; it's our favourite colours…"

"Yes, and it's the last one we're riding too. It sure as hell better be fucking special." He smiled, as in genuinely SMILED, when the ride attendant checked them over, giving a thumbs-up to another staff member.

"We'll make it special if we have too," Dave nodded, looking up at a sharp angle…he looked up to a suspended, sheer twist in the tracks. "We'll make it happen…"

Dirk opened his mouth to say something, but when an alarm blared, he inwardly jumped, grabbing Dave's hand. Dave's head whipped back and looked at him, laughing. "Oh, shut the fuck up…"

And with that, they started forward…the tracks turned a wide turn, heading up at a wide angle. The first hill was huge, a near-vertical drop. At three hundred feet, it qualified for record books. "God damn it Dirk I'm nervous!" Dave shouted with a grin.

Dirk swallowed hard. "Yeah right, you fucking love these things." Dirk was genuinely nervous, but the only show of this was his tightening grip on Dave's hand.

"Dirk come on it'll be over in seconds," Dave rested his head back, smiling at Dirk – not one of his crazed ride smiles, but a warm one. He even gave Dirk a reassuring squeeze.

"Says you, this thing is fucking massive…" Dirk looked around, to the ground and to the lengths of tracks in the air and on the ground.

"I'll kiss you if it makes you feel better," Dave prodded.

"Yeah, don't even," Dirk begin but was cut off by Dave (with a struggle) kissing his cheek. "I sai-" He was cut off by the sudden drop. He cried out, Dave shouting too. They whipped around, turning sharply, dropping again. Slowly minimally, they started up another hill which only lead to a spiral.

Dave was waving his hands around, laughing and smiling and shouting. Dirk held tight, forced expression turning into a grin slowly. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR," Dave shouted, grabbing Dirk's nearer hand and throwing it up.

"FUCK OFF DAAAAVE…" Dirk shouted back, clinging for dear life again. They went up another hill which dropped equidistance. It turned into a loop-de-loop and wide u-turn. Dirk, placing a hand on Dave's armpit, eventually found Dave's hand.

Dave gave him a confused look at first but when he realized was Dirk was doing, he grabbed Dirk's hand fully and held it high. Dirk screamed out, in enjoyment and in thrill. They passed into dark tunnel, flashing and colour lights as the only illumination. Somewhere along the way, Dave shout-asked Dirk, "ARE YOU LOVING IT?"

He was greeted with Dirk grabbed his cheek and kissing him. The bumpy ride made it a little sloppy, but Dirk full-on kissed his twin for, easily, three seconds. Releasing him, Dirk continued to shout and wave his limbs like he was helpless.

Dave hardly knew what just happened, but he joined in the screaming and waving without a second thought.

Back in the car, they were heading home. "…and then we rode that big orange one! It was fucking beast…best ride ever." Dave said excitedly, Dirk having fallen asleep. "At the end, the ride attendant gave us this!" He held up a brown paper bag.

"What's that, Dave? I told you not take things from strangers-" Mrs. Strider began, but Dave soon said.

"It's pictures of us from the rollercoaster calm down. Me and Dirk didn't even open it yet," He sat back after he handed the envelope to his mom. "Best trip ever…" He sighed, sitting back.

He too drifted off to sleep. He wouldn't be awake to witness his mother looking through the pictures and silently tearing up. She showed their father, and he glowered solemnly. A talk was certainly needed, she thought, shoving them back into the envelope.


	3. Body Glow

Calmly, Dave was sitting on the bed; he was watching Dirk pace back and forth. "Dirk, dude, listen, why would they even suspect anything at all? We're twins for fuck's sake." He said, rolling over onto his side and propping his head up on his palm.

"Dave, do you even get it? We fucking…well, you know what we did. And you saw those looks. They know something is up," Dirk replied, turning to face Dave. He then turned and walked to the bedroom window.

It was torrential. The storm was hitting their city full force: the trees were bent at awkward angles because of the wind, lightning lit up the sky with thunder soon following…sheets of water hung suspended in the sky, it was raining so heavily.

"I think if they were worried, they'd say something or pull us aside for a talk like they did Sunday." Dave replied, actually taking a moment to consider what Dirk was saying.

"We barely got out of that talk, Dave, and you know it…" Dirk said a little more anxiously than he had intended. Taking a breath, he said more calmly, "I just don't them to, you know, do anything to keep us…apart,"

As if on cue, a gust of wind blew a massive amount of raindrops against the window, creating a spike in the number of 'pitter-patter's heard throughout the room. The words were heavy, that Dirk spoke, and Dave didn't have an immediate response. He just…lay there, let it sink in, digest…

"Dirk…nothing can really come between us." He said finally, standing up and walking behind his twin. He leaned forward, resting his chin on the slightly shorter Strider's shoulder.

"You sound so sure, it's really almost believable," Dirk replied, adjusting his pointy shades. He resisted the impulse to rest his head against Dave's.

Dave nodded, turning his attention to the large puddles, which were really small lakes, pooling in the streets. "Of course I do, we're the fucking Strider twins,"

"Ain't nobody got anything on us," Dirk purposely flawed his grammar. Dave nearly smiled at that, it meant his mood was at least getting brighter.

"You got that right, Dirk," Looking to their driveway, he saw the lack of Strider vehicle. "So, you gonna keep moping or what I want to watch those movies we rented."

Dirk sniggered, playfully shaking his shoulders and freeing himself of Dave. "Get it set up, I'll make the popcorn." He started towards the door.

"That's my fucking BRO!" Dave shouted, pushing Dirk to the bed and bolting to the doorway.

"Ey wha – you little shit," Naturally, effortlessly, Dirk did some sort of cartwheel flip and landed on his feet. He disappeared, turning into a black blur. Dave ran into a suddenly closed bedroom door as Dirk nonchalantly began assembling the kernels and the butter in the kitchen. "How d'you like that door?" Dirk called out.

"Aw fuck you!" Dave responded, laughing. A few minutes later, he's sitting on the couch, staring at the massive, wall-mounted flat screen, watching previews. "The movie's gonna staaart!"

"Pause it, the popcorn's not ready!" Dirk's said, looking back across to where Dave was. The kitchen was in one corner of the house while the living space was in another corner, on the same side. "Ha, yeah, liar…" The popped kernels began bouncing out of the old-fashioned popcorn popper; propelled by a fan, rolling down a short shaft, and falling into a big bowl.

Dave smirked, opening a bag of crisps. They had it all tonight: crisps, candy, chocolate, soon-to-be popcorn, and a two litre of Mountain Dew. Dirk brought over the large bowl, popcorn steaming and butter melting.

The parents were out tonight – it was their date night. Every week and a half, they'd go out on their own…to dinner, to the movies, even bowling! It helped keep their marriage strong. The twins often took advantage of the date nights, having small parties themselves. They couldn't go out, though, so more often than not, it was movie night for them!

"I hear the lead actress is a total babe," Dave mumbled to Dirk, watching the opening credits. The title is quickly consumed by what appears to be black water as the cover of a classic rock song plays.

"Yeah, well, her opposite is handsome enough, I don't even need a total babe lead," Dirk said, feeling a small, barely noticeable barb of jealousy. Throughout the opening sequence, various images are shown, all black, all involving the same black water. It's laden with symbolism that Dirk easily decodes…Dave, however? The symbolism of a man tied up, half-submerged, flies right over his head.

"Easy tiger, they can stuff a movie with all the total babes they could find and none would catch my eye like you do," Dave smiled coolly. When Dirk responded with a chuckle and some thrown popcorn, Dave leapt up and caught it in his mouth, crashing to the floor.

A couple hours later, they were generally snacked out. A few bags of crisps lay on the flow now, as did the bowl of popcorn and the empty bottle of soda. Now they were caught up in the suspense of their movie. Dave was leaning against his twin, wrapped in a blanket. Dirk sat crossed-legged, lazily running his fingers through Dave's hair.

"He's totally the murderer…look, he's acting all weird and shit! No, Daniel Craig, get out while you can!" Dave murmured half to Dirk, more to himself. Dirk learnt not to respond, as Dave usually didn't hear, and when he did, he'd disregard in favor of his own theories. Dirk didn't mind of course, he loved that about Dave…it was, cute.

By the end of the movie, Dirk was getting sleepy while Dave kept on edge. They'd since shifted positions, Dirk now lying on his belly with Dave curled up on his back – they were more or less spooning. When the total babe lead character threw the jacket in the dumpster, Dirk piped up, "Dave, it's getting late,"

"I can't believe she threw the coat away…poor motorcycle chick is heartbroken now." Dave responds, not averting his eyes from the television.

"Dave, no, Dave – Dave!" At last, Dave looked at Dirk with a slightly surprised expression.

"What…?" He asked as though he had just woken from a daze.

"I said it's getting late," Dirk repeated, not irritated in the least.

"Yeah, you're right. You get the snacks, I'll put away the movie stuff?" Dave suggested, getting up. Dirk nodded, stretching before gather up the junk.

The storm hasn't let up at all. There will probably be floods tomorrow, if not tonight. "Hey Dirk?" Dave calls out.

"Yeah…?" Dirk responds from the kitchen, throwing out the scraps and putting away whatever was left over.

"I don't want to go to bed right away." Dave continues from the living space.

"Well okay…is there something else you had in mind or…?" He wasn't too sure why Dave would tell him instead of just doing.

"Yeah, actually,"

"…Well? What's your plan?" Dirk asks when Dave doesn't explain further. Dave just gestures for his twin to come over, "Okay, just wait…" Dirk replies, putting away the last of the dishes. When he sits down on the couch, Dave pulls him closer. "Dave whoa what,"

"I just…wanna watch the rain," He says, looping his arm around Dirk's shoulders. He lifted the blanket and put it over the both of them.

"Oh, uh, sure," Even though he grew up and spends practically every day with Dave, this was admittedly unexpected. But, initial awkwardness aside, Dirk eventually relaxed into it. The twins are sitting on the half of the couch that faced the wide windows, the other half of the L-couch facing the TV.

It's relaxing, watching the heavy drops of rain splatter against and run down the window. The thunder and lightning seemed to have calmed, it was just rain now. "Dirk…?"

"What, Dave?"

"I don't know how to say this without sounding really cheesy and dumb and all, but…"

"Yeeeees?"

"I'm really glad I have you as my twin,"

"I'm glad that I have you as my twin as well," Dirk sat up, facing Dave. Dave looked back at him. Of course, one leaned forward…and so did the other…

They were in the bedroom now. Dirk was on his back, looking up at Dave. He bit his lower lip, watching as Dave fumbled with lubricant and a condom. He got it eventually, and slowly pushed in. Dirk gasped, arching his back. Dave closed his eyes and inhaled sharply when he slipped, accidentally pushing in quickly…

"Are you…all right?" He asked Dirk, opening his eyes again.

"Yeah, just…do it again," Dirk moved his hips around. His hands were above his head, grasping the bars of the bunk bed.

Dave nodded, pulling out and thrusting in again. His hands came around Dirk's ankles as he rocked his hips back and forth. He moaned, breathing coming heavy and deep. With one hand, Dirk reached down to tend to himself.

When the parents came home, they tried to keep quiet, expecting their angels to be sleeping already. "I'll check in on them, dear," Mrs. Strider said, Mr. Strider taking her coat and scarf for her. They were sleeping, as expecting, and didn't hear the clack-clack-clack of her heels on the stairs. She peered, but made no sound. What she saw only made her freeze in terror, in horror, in mortification.

Mr. Strider only gasped and turned away when he saw them. Their clothes were strewn about the floor and they were deep in each other's arms. But what made the whole scene worse was the tied up, discarded condom on the floor and the bottle of lube on the bedside table.


End file.
